Of Boob Pokes and Blow Jobs
by black widow mistress
Summary: Elizabeth smiled as she moved closer "better watch what you're poking mister; or I'll start poking another part of your anatomy" she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.


It's 11:32pm at night and this was sparked by an msn convo with my trusty guy friend... I own nothing... unfortunately or this would have happened.

* * *

><p>John Sheppard smirked at the brunette standing beside him as he moved his hand to poke her. Expecting the move, Elizabeth moved out of the way only for his finger to collide with her breast.<p>

"Guess that constitutes as a boob poke" he said smirking as he waggled his eyebrows.

The brunette stared at him before smirking back herself and grabbing his finger before poking him in the chest with her other finger.

John mockingly gasped, his eyes filled with amusement. "My chest! How could this have happened" he exaggerated causing her to giggle.

"Why kind sir; I have no clue" she replied causing his lips to curl in a grin at her antics.

"well then m'lady, I perchance another poke" he retorted his finger returning to her breast once more and poking before darting out of her reach.

Elizabeth smiled as she moved closer "better watch what you're poking mister; or I'll start poking another part of your anatomy" she whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

"Don't start what you can't finish" he rasped quietly.

"Oh but Colonel, I distinctly remember you starting it with that finger of yours" she said smirking wickedly as she sat on the edge of the desk.

"That may be so Elizabeth, but you're playing dirty" he said moving so that he was standing in front of her.

"You poked my boob and I'm playing dirty?" she asked bewildered at his comment. "Honestly John, you never cease to amaze me sometimes" she added shaking her head.

"So, you were going to poke other parts of my anatomy Elizabeth! We're in a glass office!" he said frustrated and Elizabeth smiled noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Do you have a problem Colonel?" she asked innocently, her eyes glittering with mischief as they took in the growing bulge.

"Just a little one; can ya tell?" he asked sarcastically causing her to smirk again.

"I could take care of it" she offered smiling innocently causing John to gape at her in shock.

"Here? In your office? Where we could be seen?" he asked unsure he had heard right.

Elizabeth nodded as she pulled him closer "I said I'd poke other parts of your anatomy after all" she mused.

"I'm dead and in heaven" he muttered as she pushed him back against the desk and sunk to her knees in front of him.

"Nope very much alive and in my office" she said as she opened the front of his boxers and released his straining length.

John groaned as he felt her mouth cover him and her tongue slide down the underside of his hardened shaft. His hands threaded through her hair lightly as he leant his head back and closed his eyes.

"Shit 'Lizabeth" he murmured breathlessly as she sped up her motions and sucked him right in before releasing him partly slowly, her tongue running across the tip causing him to hiss.

Elizabeth groaned and sped up her movements as she felt John tense, his hands tightening in her hair.

"Fuck" John groaned as he watched her brunette head bob as she swallowed him.

"Good?" she asked as she licked her lips and wiped the sides of her mouth with her fingers.

"Good? Fucking amazing is more the term I'd use" he said as he pulled her close for a kiss, his tongue dancing with hers for the moment before he noticed her hands on the waist of his pants.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously as he kissed her once again.

"Nothing much, told you I'd poke other parts of your anatomy if you didn't stop, didn't I?" she smirked at him, "Now, go... do whatever it is you have to do and stop distracting me" she laughed.

John nodded and walked to the door "so if I poke you does that mean this happens every time?" he asked innocently and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not" she said amusement in her voice "Next time I'll probably just let you take me" she said glancing up at him to give him an innocent smile leaving him gaping once again as he left her office.

* * *

><p>like it? hate? click that pretty button and review me :D<p> 


End file.
